The Museum of Death: Part 2
" " is the second episode in the fourth season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 11th of July, and is currently only available with Youtube Premium. Episode Summary "A pharaoh is wrongfully murdered and awakened from the dead by the YouTubers. They must find his killer and venture into the Sands of Egypt if they want to recover the first Jeweled Key." Episode Plot The guests lock themselves up in a room, and learn that only the Pharaoh knows the location of the jeweled key. The guests learn that they need to open the box infront of them, and discover 4 cat statues and paw prints on the floor. As soon as they make the discovery, the Pharaoh runs into the room and chases after the guests. They reutrn, and make a decision to start following the paw prints and see where they lead to, to discover which symbol has to be drawn beneath every cat. The guests find a rug, which contains even more paw prints. They roll it out, and line it up to match it's paw prints with the paw prints of the other carpet. They move over the pedestal and see that all paw prints now align. They work together to paint the symbols, and once they finish, the box opens. They find a beetle, and place it on a door that has a beetle print on it. The door opens, and they find the Pharaoh's wife. They ask if she's seen a jeweled key, and she explains that the key drove the Pharaoh crazy, and it'll do the same to the guests. They walk further and discover 2 statues. They then learn that they need to find 2 twin sphinxes, and a crystal that Joey Graceffa smashes. It has a note inside of it, and it reads that to uncover 1 of the sphinxes, they need to smear the blood of the one responsible for the Pharaoh's murder on the box. They hold the scepter to all of the guests heads to learn which 1 of them is responsible for the Pharaoh's death. The "path to truth" lays in urns that hold the Pharaoh's organs. One at a time, each must select an urn and place it in the right urn. If they do not place it in the correct spot, they receive a self vote in the voting ceremony. The second group finds a note, showcasing 2 people doing a specific pose with text saying "mimic us". Under the door, DeStorm Power and Rosanna Pansino mimic the 2 people a note descends from the sky. Shortly after, the Pharaoh runs out and captures Tana, giving her 1 self vote for the voting ceremony. In the other group, Justine begins by placing the urn. She fails twice before she's able to get it right, and earns 2 self votes for the voting ceremony. In the other group, they find a note and learn that they have to collect rocks and throw them at a statue located on a rock, with their goal being to tip it over. Rosanna goes over to collect the rocks, but right as she does so, she is captured by the Pharaoh, giving her 1 self vote in the voting ceremony. They retrieve the rocks, and DeStorm ultimately hits over the statue. Meanwhile in the other group, it is now Gabbie's turn to place her urn. She places it correctly in the first try, followed by Joey Graceffa. Colleen Ballinger is up next, and fails once, giving her 1 self vote. Alex Wassabi goes last and places the urn on it's last spot without gaining a vote. They then earn the staff, and have to see who betrayed the Pharaoh. They hover it over everyone's head, and it doesn't glow, until it's held over the head of the Pharaoh's wife. The guests are very resistant of killing his wife, until the Sorceress pulls her knife out and stabs her to death. Gabbie Hanna takes her blood, and smears it over the box, earning 1 sphinx, along with the other group. The guests return to the lounge, and have to retrieve the jeweled key, but to do so 2 will face a challenge, with 1 human life being traded for the key. The guests can only vote people from their own team. The names of Justine Ezarik and Tana Mongeau are ultimately drawn. They undergo a challenge in which they have to collect pieces to build a pyramid. While Tana incorrectly builds her pyramid, she's able to catch up and ultimately beats Justine to it. To retrieve the key, she has to order the Pharaoh to kill her friend Justine. She's very resistant to do it, and wishes for the Pharaoh to let her go home. This sets off the Mummy, and it starts chasing Justine. However, Justine pulls out a knife and starts stabbing the Pharaoh with no success. He throws her to the floor, and snaps her neck. Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Bretman Rock as the Playboy. *Justine Ezarik as the Adventurer. *Timothy DeLaGhetto as the Con Man. *DeStorm Power as the Enforcer. *Tana Mongeau as the Pin-Up Girl. *Gabbie Hanna as the Hollywood Star. *Colleen Ballinger as the Duchess. *Alex Wassabi as the Aviator. *Rosanna Pansino as the Socialite. Co-Starring *Eva Augustina as the Sorceress. *Jack O'Connor as Mortimer. Guest Starring *Alexander Ward as the Pharaoh. Trivia *The episode's thumbnail was changed to include DeStorm Power, the Pharaoh, and Tana Mongeau, before being changed back.